Keith Burns
Keith Burns is an English actor. Biography Burns studied at Mountview Theatre School and was a member of the Royal Shakespeare Company, with whom he made his West End debut. Though primarily a stage actor, he also appeared as Romeo in the film The Understudy. As well as acting, Burns worked behind the scenes on several plays, producing performances of Kiss of the Spider Woman and Friday Night Tears. Singing Burns performed in a large number of stage musicals, originating the parts of Montparnasse in Les Misérables (which he reprised for the 10th anniversary concert) and Thuy in Miss Saigon. Burns also appeared in such shows as Cats (as the Rum Tum Tugger) and Blood Brothers (as the Narrator.) Stage The Threepenny Opera Jesus Christ Superstar *This Jesus Must Die (contains solo lines) *Damned for All Time/Blood Money (contains solo lines) *The Arrest (contains solo lines) *Judas' Death (contains solo lines) The Rocky Horror Show (1985) *Over at the Frankenstein Place (contains solo lines) *The Time Warp (contains solo lines) *Eddie's Teddy *Rose Tint My World/Don't Dream it, Be It/Wild and Untamed Thing (contains solo lines) Les Misérables (1985) Montparnasse (originated the role) *Attack on the Rue Plumet (contains solo lines) Chain Gang *Work Song (contains solo lines) Labourer *On Parole (contains solo lines) Marius Pontmercy *Look Down (contains solo lines) *ABC Cafe/Red and Black (contains solo lines) *In My Life (contains solo lines) *A Heart Full of Love (contains solo lines) *One Day More (contains solo lines) *Do You Hear the People Sing? (contains solo lines) *Building the Barricade *Eponine's Errand (contains solo lines) *A Little Fall of Rain (duet) *Drink With Me (contains solo lines) *The Death of Gavroche *The Final Battle *Empty Chairs at Empty Tables (solo) *Every Day/A Heart Full of Love (contains solo lines) *Beggars at the Feast (contains solo lines) *Epilogue (contains solo lines) Enjolras *ABC Café/Red and Black (contains solo lines) *Do You Hear the People Sing? (contains solo lines) *One Day More (contains solo lines) *Building the Barricade (Upon These Stones)(contains solo lines) *At the Barricade (Upon These Stones)(contains solo lines) *Javert's Arrival (duet) *Little People (contains solo lines) *Night of Anguish (contains solo lines) *The First Attack (contains solo lines) *Drink with Me *Dawn of Anguish (solo) *The Second Attack (Death of Gavroche)(contains solo lines) *The Final Battle (contains solo lines) *Do You Hear The People Sing? (Finale) Babet *The Robbery (contains solo lines) *Attack on the Rue Plumet (contains solo lines) Miss Saigon (1989)(originated the role) *Thuy's Arrival (contains solo lines) *The Morning of the Dragon (contains solo lines) *Back in Town (contains solo lines) *Thuy's Death/You Will Not Touch Him (duet) *Kim's Nightmare (solo) Cats (1993) *Prologue: Jellicle Songs for Jellicle Cats (contains solo lines) *The Naming of Cats *The Rum Tum Tugger (contains solo lines) *Old Deuteronomy (contains solo lines) *The Song of the Jellicles (contains solo lines) *Growltiger's Last Stand *Skimbleshanks: The Railway Cat *Mr. Mistoffelees (contains solo lines) *The Journey to the Heaviside Layer *Finale: The Ad-Dressing of Cats Blood Brothers (2008) *Shoes Upon the Table (solo) *Shoes Upon the Table (reprise)(solo) *Shoes Upon the Table (second reprise)(solo) *Shoes Upon the Table (third reprise)solo) *Light Romance (duet) *Shoes Upon the Table (solo) *Madman (solo) Albums Jesus Christ Superstar: 20th Anniversary Studio Cast (1992) *Heaven on Their Minds (solo) *What's the Buzz/Strange Thing Mystifying (contains solo lines) *Everything's Alright (contains solo lines) *Damned For All Time/Blood Money (contains solo lines) *The Last Supper (contains solo lines) *The Arrest (contains solo lines) *Judas' Death (contains solo lines) *Superstar (contains solo lines) Gallery burnsmontparnasse.jpg|'Montparnasse' in Les Misérables. burnsenjolras.jpg|'Enjolras' in Les Misérables. burnsthuy.jpg|'Thuy' in Miss Saigon. jesus20th.jpg|Jesus Christ Superstar: 20th Anniversary Cast. burnsnarrator.jpg|'Mrs. Johnstone' and Narrator in Blood Brothers. Burns, Keith